Inheritance: Legacy
by marinefan123
Summary: Brom survives his brush with death and accompanies Eragon on his journey to defeat Galbatorix. How will this alter the course of the battles and trials ahead? In addition there are even more unexpected surprises in store for our heros. Heavy AU/non-canon. Rated for blood, violence and language.
1. Bold Escape

**All canon characters belong to Christopher Paolini. All OCs belong to me.**

_It has long been thought that death is the end. Once you have passed into the void, there is no return. Those are the rules. However, sometimes there are exceptions. Sometimes there are ways around the rules. Either way, I have returned, and whatever path history might have taken in my absence, the world is about to change forever. _

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1: Bold Escape

"I've no interest in joining anyone's cause." Murtagh declared, staring at the two men who sat across from him at the campfire.

"Perhaps that is for the best." replied Brom wearily as he gazed into the fire, the flickering glow dancing around his aged facial features.

Eragon frowned upon hearing this. Two days had passed since Brom's narrow brush with death, and the old former Rider was still weak from the effects of the seithr oil. Despite his weakened condition, Brom had insisted that the group keep moving, but now it seemed that Murtagh wanted to take his leave.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Eragon asked. "The Varden could certainly use you."

"I've no desire to be 'used' by anyone, Eragon." Murtagh replied firmly. "I will not swear oaths of loyalty to any one party. True, I despise Galbatorix and the things he has done, but I value my independence too greatly."

"I cannot say for certain that you would be welcomed among the Varden anyhow." Brom added.

Though he did not intend to sound hostile, by the scowl on Murtagh's face, it was clear the young man had taken offence to the statement.

Eragon frowned. "So when will you leave?"

"Probably in the morning. I prefer to fight my battles alone." Murtagh replied somberly.

.

.

.

Not far from camp, Saphira stalked her prey. She had tracked down three deer and hungrily prepared to pounce. It was too dangerous to risk being seen in the air so the sapphire blue dragon chose to hunt on the ground. Just as she prepared to pounce, Saphira heard a twig snap off to her right. As she turned her head, the blue dragon was struck by a powerful stunning spell. Her legs collapsed from beneath her and she fell to the ground. Moments later, her attacker stood over here. There stood a figure completely clad in black plate armor. He stood six feet tall but appeared to be of fairly thin build. He carried a short staff on a leather sheath on his back. On his left thigh, there was another leather sheath holding another weapon of some sort. He wore a leather belt holding various pouches. Even the gloves he wore appeared to be armored, featuring sharp, spiked knuckles. A leather strap that stretched from the armored figure's left shoulder to his right hip held five small canisters and four small iron balls of an unknown purpose. His helmet completely covered his face and the eye holes were covered by a pair of dark tinted lenses. Upon the forehead of the helmet was the coat of arms of the Empire and just above it was a number seven, emblazoned in red. The emblem and red number seven were also present on both of his shoulders.

Saphira had no idea what to make of the creature standing before her. It was clear from his appearance that he was a living, breathing weapon. Saphira attempted to stand, but the armored figure struck her with another stunning spell.

"It is useless to resist, dragon." the man said with a muffled but understandable voice.

Saphira let out a defiant roar, struggling in vain against the binding spell.

Back at the camp, Eragon heard Saphira's roar and immediately he knew something was wrong.

"Saphira!" cried the young Rider, leaping to his feet, a look of fear and concern clear on his face.

"Eragon, wait!" Brom shouted to no avail.

Eragon bounded through the woods. Murtagh grabbed his bow and he and Brom took off after him. As Eragon ran, he tried to contact Saphira mentally but could not sense her. Either she was blocking him, or she was simply unable to respond. It didn't take long for Eragon to reach Saphira. He found his dragon sprawled out on the ground, unable to move. Her sapphire eyes widened with fear when he came into view. She opened her mouth and let out a distressed whimper, as if trying to warn him about something. Eragon heard a heavy footstep behind him and before he could even turn around, he was knocked out cold from behind. As the Rider fell unconscious to the ground, Saphira let out a distressed wail.

"A pity it had to come to this." said the armored man, grabbing the unconscious Eragon by the shirt and dragging him to Saphira's side.

Murtagh leaped from the clearing, an arrow at the ready. Just as he fired the arrow, the armored man waved his left hand and a wave of violet energy shot outward, deflecting the arrow away and knocking Murtagh off his feet. The man clutched Eragon by the shirt once more with one hand and grabbed one of Saphira's horns with the other. He uttered an incantation and there was a sudden flash of bright, violet light. When the light faded, the armored man, Eragon, and Saphira had simply vanished.

Brom arrived just in time to witness the spectacle. Throwing Zar'roc onto the ground, he let out a cry of anger, clasping his hands against his forehead and breathed hard, a look of rage and frustration on his face. For several seconds, Brom just stood there, looking as if he didn't know what to do.

"Now what?" Murtagh asked flatly, picking his bow up off the ground.

"The energy required to teleport a dragon would be massive. They… they can't have gone far." Brom stammered.

He thought for a second and then exclaimed, "Gil'ead!"

Murtagh cocked his head. "And what makes you so certain? How do you know they weren't taken to Dras-Leona?"

"Gil'ead is the Empire's primary stronghold in these parts." Brom replied. "If I were going to imprison a dragon, Gil'ead is where I would try it. I'm going after them!"

The elderly former Dragon Rider picked Zar'roc off the ground and sheathed the crimson blade.

"You're mad! You'll surely be killed!" Murtagh exclaimed in protest.

"Those two are all I have left to live for. If I die trying to rescue them, then so be it!" Brom snapped as he started back toward the camp. "I have snuck into Gil'ead before. Now, Eragon and Saphira are the last hope we have against the false king. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Galbatorix get his clutches on them!"

Murtagh frowned. "I suppose you want my help?"

"Yes. Gil'ead is a fortress but I know the city. Eragon and Saphira will most likely be held in the city's castle. It is the only suitable place to hold a dragon."

After they retrieved their possessions, Brom climbed onto Snowfire's back and led Cadoc along while Murtagh mounted on Tornac. They set off for Gil'ead with all due haste.

Murtagh rode alongside Brom and declared, "That boy seems to have a knack for getting himself into trouble."

"I've come to expect this sort of idiocy from Eragon." Brom growled. "But Saphira… I can't believe she allowed herself to be captured that easily. She let her guard down. Just… just like…"

Brom's words trailed off as he tried to fend off a wave of nightmarish memories.

"We have more important concerns at hand now." he said, pushing the thoughts out of his mind.

.

.

.

Eragon regained consciousness, his head throbbing and spinning. As his vision became clear, he became aware that he was lying on a stone floor inside a tiny cell. Rubbing his head, he felt a large, aching bump from where he had been struck. He looked around the room. There was not much to see really, just a tiny barred window near the ceiling and a nondescript wooden door with a small window leading out into the hall. Footsteps could be heard out in the corridor. There was the unmistakable sound of keys being turned in a lock and the door swung open to reveal a man dressed in long maroon robes and crimson red hair and matching eyes. The man's skin was pale white. Eragon was confused at first, but then the stranger gave him a menacing grin, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.

_A Shade!_ He thought to himself as he gazed up at his captor, terror paralyzing his body.

"It's about time you awoke. You have been out cold for two days." growled the Shade.

Propping himself up with both arms, Eragon asked, trying to hide his fear, "Who are you?"

His captor merely chuckled. "You are in no position to make demands, boy. But since you ask, you may call me Durza."

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon demanded. He was unable to sense her presence, though he knew she had been captured along with him.

For a moment, a Durza stood there looking confused. Then he grinned once more.

"Ahh yes, you mean your dragon. She's safe, at least for now." Durza replied. "So tell me, boy, was it that old fool Brom's idea to give her that name?"

Eragon glared at his captor. "I'll tell you nothing!"

"It really makes no difference to me whether you talk or not. Just give me time."

The Shade smirked. "I'm sure I can find ways to break your will."

Eragon scowled which seemed to amuse the Shade even more. "Personally, were it my choice, I'd just chop your dragon's head off and rid the world of her wretched race once and for all."

Before the conversation could continue any further, a guard approached Durza, bowing to the Shade.

"Sir, the elf has regained consciousness." said the guard.

Durza nodded. "I want four guards posted at this cell."

Turning back to Eragon, the Shade smirked. "If you will excuse me, young Rider, I have unfinished business to attend to."

Durza started off down the passage, leaving Eragon alone. Four guards took their positions outside the cell.

"An elf?" he muttered to himself, lying down on the stone floor again.

He recalled the visions he had been having of a female who he believed to be an elf. She possessed raven black hair, stunning green eyes, and pale skin. She seemed to be in distress. Could she be the elf the guard was referring to? Eragon did not have time to ponder on the subject though.

One of the guards suddenly pointed down the hall and shouted, "Intruder! Stop!"

The other three guards turned their attention in the direction the fourth guard was pointing. There was a flash of steel and a cry of pain and one of the guards fell to the ground, a dagger in his back. The other two guards turned to the forth guard who had just drawn a hand-and-a-half sword. Before either of them could react, the guard struck them both down. Turning to Eragon, the guard removed his helmet, revealing…

"Murtagh?" Eragon gasped.

Murtagh chuckled and quipped, "Well you didn't just think we'd leave you to rot in here, did ya?"

"Well of course not. How did you find me?" Eragon asked, getting to his feet.

"Brom figured it out." Murtagh said, removing a set of keys from his pocket and opening the door to the cell.

"Alright, let's go!"

He quickly retrieved his bow and arrow from behind a stone column nearby and started down the hall with Eragon following. Eragon still wasn't sure what had just happened, but he had no intention of staying around to find out either.

"Brom is pissed." Murtagh muttered as he noched an arrow.

Eragon didn't answer. He knew Brom would have some long lecture prepared.

"Where is Brom anyway?" the young Rider inquired.

"He went to find Saphira. He said to head for the roof." Murtagh explained.

.

.

.

The dungeon was a dark and forbidding place, with puddles of standing water and an atmosphere that smelled of decay and musty air.

Brom silently crept through the dimly lit catacomb, a dark cloak draped over his body. All was quiet except for the occasional drip of water from the ceiling. Brom glanced around, trying to find possible escape routes. He had entered the dungeon through a small hatch. It certainly wouldn't be big enough for a dragon to squeeze through. Overhead, he saw a wooden grate and nothing but open sky just beyond that.

_That'll do._ He said to himself.

The old Rider paused at a junction in the catacomb. Two smaller corridors went off to the left and right, but both were significantly smaller than the one he was in now. Neither was large enough for a dragon Saphira's size to pass through. Directly ahead, Brom spotted a large set of double wooden doors with two guards posted.

_That must be where they're keeping her._ He said to himself.

Dispatching the guards was easy. A simple killing spell was uttered and both men dropped where they stood. With the guards dealt with, Brom ran to the doors. There was a heavy metal latch holding the doors shut but there appeared to be no other locking mechanism. Drawing Zar'roc, Brom jammed the sword into the base of the latch and lifted, using the sword as a lever. Finally, he lifted the latch out and pulled one of the heavy doors open just wide enough for him to slip through.

There, chained to the floor in front of him, was Saphira. Her head, tail and all four legs were all chained tightly to the floor. Her jaws had been placed in a muzzle, preventing her from opening her mouth. The dragon's brilliant blue eyes gazed warily at the elderly Rider.

_Brom!_ Saphira exclaimed, trying to lift her head.

_Peace, Saphira. I'll have you free soon!_ Brom replied calmly.

_Where is eragon?_ Asked the dragon worriedly.

_I sent Murtagh to find him. We need to get you out of here before we worry about anything else._

First, he used Zar'roc to cut the muzzle, freeing Saphira's mouth. Next, a simple unlocking spell was all that was required to open the locks on the shackles that bound Saphira in place. First Brom freed her neck, then her front legs.

Before he could completely free the dragon, a trap door overhead opened and a dark figure dropped to the ground, landing with a loud clang. Brom found himself facing the same armored warrior that had kidnapped Eragon and Saphira.

"You should have stayed away, Brom. I had no quarrel with you." said the warrior, the reflective glass eye covers of his helmet fixed on the elderly Rider.

Brom draw Zar'roc and assumed a combat stance. He found it surprising that this… thing, knew his name.

"I don't care who or what you are, but you will die this day, agent of the Empire!" Brom spat.

"Rather overconfident, aren't you, old man?" retorted the armored warrior. "After all, you are not exactly in your prime anymore."

"Enough!" Brom shouted.

The warrior removed the metal rod from the sheath on his back. The top of the rod ended in a mace-like knob while the bottom ended in a sharp spike. The assassin pressed a tiny button on the middle of the rod and both ends suddenly sprang outward, turning the small rod into a long metal staff about five feet in length.

Twirling the combat staff, the warrior taunted, "There are about twenty different ways I could kill you with magic alone, but that would not be very sporting. Perhaps I'll go easy on you, old man."

Brom swung Zar'roc downward, aiming to cleave the armored assassin in half, but the warrior easily blocked the attack with the staff. The warrior then countered by swinging the lower part of the staff at Brom's feet in order to trip him. Brom leaped over the staff and quickly ducked under a second attack aimed at his head. The clanking sound of the two metal weapons striking together echoed through the cavernous dungeon. While the two combatants fought, Saphira set about trying to free herself. She bit into the chains restraining her hind legs, tearing through them with ease. She then did the same with the chain restraining her tail.

Brom and the armored warrior, who he had decided to call "Seven" for the red number seven emblazoned on the forehead of his helmet, continued to block and parry each other's attacks. Seven swung his spiked fist at Brom, but the old man ducked, causing Seven to simply strike the stone wall with instead. Brom then counterattacked with an upward swing, but Seven blocked with a quick twirl of his staff. Unfortunately, Brom was still weak from the seithr oil poisoning and his strength was quickly fading.

"Tired, old man?" Seven taunted, pressed forward and trying to drive the old Rider back into a corner. He lunged at Brom with the pointed end of the staff, narrowly missing as Brom dodged to the side. Quick as lightning, he countered another attack from Brom. Without warning, Saphira intervened, bringing a swift end to the fight. With a brutal swing of her tail, she struck the armored warrior with so much force that he was sent flying across the room. Seven slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the floor in a crumbled heap.

Brom smiled at the sapphire blue dragon, nodding a silent "thank you" to her.

"Come, let's go!" he ordered, starting off down the corridor. Saphira padded alongside Brom, keeping her head low and holding her wings close to her body in order to pass through the narrow hall.

Voices could be heard down the corridor. Brom knew they didn't have much time to make their escape. He saw the sunlight streaming through the wooden grate overhead.

"Saphira, there is our way out!" he exclaimed, pointing up.

Saphira nodded her head and dug her talons into the stone wall, climbing up to the ceiling. She tore through the wooden grate with ease. As more guards appeared, Saphira dangled her tail down to the floor.

_Brom, grab onto my tail!_ ordered the sapphire dragon. Brom quickly complied and Saphira climbed up through the grate and into the sunlight. They appeared to be in some sort of courtyard. All around them, stunned onlookers watched the scene in a state of shock. Brom climbed onto the dragon's back and seated himself on the saddle. Saphira spread her wings and launched herself into the air, climbing above the rooftops. She reached out with her mind, searching for her Rider.

_Eragon, where are you?_

.

.

.

Eragon felt Saphira'a consciousness touch his mind, a welcome relief after having been separated from her for so long.

_We are making our way to the roof!_ he replied.

_I have Brom with me. We are in the air but I can't linger over the city for long!_ Saphira said.

Eragon and Murtagh quickly climbed a flight of stairs and found themselves at the end of a long hall lined with cells. About half way down the hall, one of the cell doors was open and voiced could be heard coming from inside.

Cautiously and quietly, Eragon and Murtagh made their way forward, stopping just outside the cell.

"I must say, you are proving to be surprisingly hardy, even for an elf!" came Durza's voice from within the cell. "But I will break your mind eventually."

Eragon peered inside the room and that was when he saw her. The elf woman, with her raven hair and pale skin, was the same woman who had appeared to him in his visions. Eragon silently nodded to Murtagh, who noched an arrow. The two of them made their move, hoping to take Durza by surprise, but as they entered the cell, they saw only the injured elf. There was a puff of red smoke as Durza appeared behind them.

"Well look what we have here!" the shade sneered. He extended his bony hand toward Eragon and Murtagh, but before he could do anything else, there was a loud crashing sound overhead.

"What?" Durza exclaimed, turning his attention to the ceiling just as it was torn away. Saphira ripped through the stone ceiling, snarling at the Shade, a look of pure hate burning in her eyes. Taking advantage of the distraction, Murtagh took aim at Durza's chest, aiming for his heart, but at the last second, Durza blasted him back with a stunning spell, throwing off his aim. The arrow struck the Shade in the side of the head. A genuinely shocked expression crossed Durza's previously smug face as his body began to dissolve. With one final scream, he vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"Hurry, there isn't much time!" cried Brom who was sitting in the saddle.

"Murtagh, I need your help!" Eragon shouted, turning to help the elf woman to her feet.

At first the barely-conscious elf seemed confused by the two humans who had come to rescue her. However, when she saw the sapphire blue dragon, and the aging Rider who sat in the saddle, an expression of joy and relief appeared on her battered, bruised face.

Murtagh helped Eragon carry the elf over to Saphira. She tentatively reached for Brom, who gently pulled her up onto the saddle with him while Saphira snatched Eragon and Murtagh with her front paws and leaped up through the hole she had created in the ceiling, flapping her wings and taking to the sky. Seconds later, the blue dragon and her passengers soared over Gil'ead, flying to freedom.

To be continued…

**I'm rather disappointed with how this first chapter turned out. I find that the first chapter is always the hardest to write. Maybe once I get the story really going, I'll be able to go back and make some improvements here.**


	2. Ambush

**All canon characters belong to Christopher Paolini. All OCs belong to me.**

Chapter 2: Ambush

Brom directed Saphira to a clearing in the trees just outside the city. As everyone climbed down off her back, Brom turned to Eragon and Saphira and glared at them.

He then turned to Arya. "Arya Svit-kona, are you alright?"

The elf nodded, though she was visibly shaken from her experience.

"Yes. It is good to see you, Brom."

Turning to Eragon and Murtagh, she inquired, "Which one of you is the Rider?

"I am." replied Eragon, holding up his hand to show the Gedwëy ignasia on his palm.

"I am Eragon, and this is Saphira." He said, gesturing to his dragon.

"I am Murtagh." Murtagh introduced himself.

The elf nodded and said, "I am Arya Dröttningu, daughter of Queen Islanzadi of the elves. I wish we could exchange proper greetings, but we are woefully short on time."

Arya spoke to Brom, "The Shade, Durza, pried into my mind! He knows of the Varden stronghold at Farthen Dûr!"

Brom pondered this for a moment. With a sigh, he replied, "No matter what happens, we must ensure that Eragon and Saphira reach safety."

"What do you propose we do then?" Murtagh asked, confused by Brom's tone.

"I had planned to travel to Farthen Dûr, but now we will have the entire Empire nipping at our heals any minute. We are much closer to the elves. We will head north to Ellesmera at once."

"But what of the Varden?" Arya asked.

"It is doubtful that Galbatorix will focus his attention on the Varden at the moment. First and foremost, he wants to eliminate the threat posed by the new Rider and dragon. Once we reach Ellesmera, I will dispatch a currier to warn the dwarves to prepare themselves for a possible attack."

Arya nodded. "We are taking an awful risk. If Farthen Dûr is attacked, the Varden will surely be overrun."

"I understand." Brom said. "But if we lose Eragon and Saphira, everything they have fought for will be lost. To reach Farthen Dûr we would have to travel across hundreds of miles of the Empire's land and pass right by Urû'baen. The risk is simply too great. It would be different had we not been captured."

"We should get moving then." Murtagh interjected. "They will be coming after us any time now."

" Right, but first…"

The elderly Rider walked over to Eragon, glaring angrily at him.

"Do you not listen to anything I tell you? I have warned you time and time again to use your head before you blindly go running into danger! I am growing tired of lecturing you! Do you have any idea how close you came to being handed over to Galbatorix?"

Eragon snapped, "You also told me not to let anything happen to Saphira!"

"I also told you to use your damn head, boy!" Brom retorted.

"And you…!" he growled, glaring at Saphira. "I cannot believe you let your guard down like that! I have come to expect such foolishness from Eragon, but certainly not from you!"

Saphira growled, bearing her teeth. _Do not lecture me, Brom!_

Completely unfazed, Brom replied, "I will lecture you as much as I see fit, Saphira!"

There was a subtle hint of pain in his voice as he spoke her name.

Brom sighed. "Let me tell you something. When Morzan betrayed us to the Forsworn, Saphira, my Saphira, and I swore vengeance upon him. He was responsible for the deaths of many of our friends. However, at Doru Araeba… "

Brom sighed once more and frowned. "We allowed our anger to get the better of us. We charged headlong into battle without a second thought for our own safety. Morzan quickly turned the tables on us. As we dueled in the air, my sword was knocked from my hand and lost. Then…"

Brom paused again, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Then, he stabbed her through the heart with this very sword." he said, gesturing to Zar'roc.

"We were able to break free and escape from Morzan, but the damage had been done. I lacked the strength to heal Saphira's wounds and she died shortly after. We let our guard down and acted rashly and it cost my Saphira her life. It cost me my best friend as well as a part of my very identity. I could never forgive myself if I allowed the two of you to suffer that fate."

There was a brief silence before Brom barked, "Alright, we need to get moving."

He said to Eragon, "I want you to ride with Saphira. No matter what happens, stay in the air! You two will be much safer there."

Brom, Murtagh, and Arya saddled up while Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back.

_It seems he is still angry at us. _Eragon commented to the partner-of-his-heart-and-mind.

_Next time we think before we act then. _ Saphira replied, spreading her wings and propelling herself into the air.

The group set off toward the north.

They traveled all night and well into the next day.

It was around noon when Eragon happened to glance back. There were dark shapes far below moving rapidly toward them from behind. A band or urgals on horseback were closing in fast.

"Saphira, look!" the young Rider exclaimed.

The dragon hissed and reached out with her mind.

_Brom, we are being pursued by urgals!_

_How close are they?_ Inquired the old Rider.

_They will be upon you within the hour! What should we do?_ Saphira asked.

_We keep moving. And no matter what happens, I want you two to stay in the air!_ Brom ordered.

Murtagh and Arya rode alongside Brom.

"We can't run from them for long. Do we have a plan?" Murtagh asked.

Brom observed the surrounding landscape and spotted a rocky hill in the distance.

"If we can reach that hill, that is where we will make our stand!" Brom shouted over the sound of galloping horse hooves and the wind racing by.

Brom removed his bow and quiver from his back and tossed them to Arya who had no weapons.

"You'll need this too." He added, tossing the elf his spare sword.

As the urgals gained on them, the group finally reached the hill. Murtagh, Brom, and Arya turned their horses loose and proceeded up the steep hill on foot. Saphira circled overhead. The urgals stopped at the bottom of the hill and dismounted from their horses. As they began up the hill, Arya and Murtagh both rained arrows down upon them while Brom singled them out individually and killed them with magic. There were about fifty urgals in the garrison. They charged up the hill with surprising speed and agility for such large creatures. By the time the urgals reached Brom, Arya, and Murtagh, only a few been cut down. Once they were too close to take on with ranged attacks, Arya and Murtagh drew their swords and begun to fight the urgals in hand-to-hand combat. Brom was about to join in when suddenly Saphira touched his mind from above.

_Brom! Behind you!_ the dragon exclaimed frantically.

Brom heard a metallic thud behind him and he quickly spin around, drawing Zar'roc at the same time. "Seven" had returned.

The armored hulking figure brandished his combat staff, the blackened glass lenses of his helmet giving the elderly Rider an emotionless stare.

"You again?" Brom snapped, assuming a combat stance.

"You really should have remained in hiding, Brom. It will be a shame to kill you." replied Seven, his voice muffled by the helmet he wore.

Seven lunged for Brom, aiming to impale him with the sharpened end of the combat staff but Brom was too quick. Leaping aside, he caught the armored assassin off guard. He quickly retaliated by swinging his sword at Seven's legs. Seven parried the attack but with one upward flick of Zar'roc, Brom flipped the combat staff from his opponent's hands. He then swung at Seven's throat, aiming to decapitate him. Deprived of his staff, Seven acted with reflexes that surpassed that of any ordinary human, flipping a small switch on his left wrist. A small, spring-loaded short sword, which appeared to be bolted to his wrist gauntlet and folded under his arm, sprang out like a switchblade. Seven effortlessly blocked Brom's attack. The two clashed bladed while Arya and Murtagh continued to cut down urgals nearby.

"You're a stubborn old man, I'll give you that." Seven taunted, blocking another attack. Brom lashed out with magic but Seven easily blocked his magic attacks as well.

High above, Eragon gazed down at the brawl.

_I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing!_ The Rider complained.

_You heard what Brom said. As much as I would like to intervene, I am still unable to breath fire. Besides, you are still weak from your capture._ Saphira replied.

The sapphire dragon was angry at herself for her inability to act, but the battle appeared to be going well. Murtagh and Arya had eliminated many of the urgals and Brom was seemingly able to hold his own against the armored assassin.

Near the top of the hill, a foul cloud of black smoke appeared, signaling the arrival of Durza. The Shade's pale flesh was dry and cracked, a byproduct of his quick reappearance. The Shade scowled as he stared up at the dragon circling overhead. Pointing into the air, Durza chanted an intricate spell, removing all the air from around Eragon and Saphira. Immediately, both dragon and Rider realized that something was terribly wrong. They gasped for breath as all breathable air was sucked away. Worse, the lack of air rendered Saphira unable to fly. Fear overcame the dragon as she thrashed about helplessly as she plummeted helplessly toward the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brom saw the pair falling from the sky. Taking advantage of the distraction, Seven conjured a massive wave of amethyst flames which he then launched at Brom. Brom quickly shielded himself against the fire, dispersing the flames around him. From out of the smoke, Seven lunged, delivering a hard kick to Brom's left knee. The old Rider cried out in pain and lost his footing.

Saphira struggled to stabilize herself as she tumbled end-over-end. Just as both dragon and Rider were about to be slammed into the ground, Durza ended the spell. Saphira righted herself and attempted to pull up but it was already too late. All she could do was soften the impact. The dragon crashed into the ground and rolled several times, Eragon was thrown from the saddle and narrowly avoided being crushed beneath Saphira. Saphira slid to a stop near the edge of a cliff. As the dragoness attempted to stand, Durza raised his arms and hissed another incantation. Gnarled roots sprang from the ground, ensnaring the dragon's legs and wrapping themselves around her body. Within seconds, Saphira was rendered completely immobile.

Eragon leaped between Durza and his dragon, drawing his sword. Saphira struggled to break free, desperate to help her Rider, but it was no use.

Durza grinned, showing his pointed teeth, and taunted the young Rider.

"Well isn't this adorable? Trying to defend your dragon, are you? You're quite fortunate that Galbatorix wants you alive." The Shade sneered.

"I thought he wanted us dead!" Eragon spat.

"Oh no. He wants you alive. After all, your dragon is the last living female." Durza explained. "Galbatorix wants to rebuild the Dragon Riders, and for that, he needs your dragon. Think boy, without her, the dragon race would be doomed."

Drawing his sword, Durza grinned once more. "The king may want you alive, but he didn't say I couldn't have some fun with you first."

The Shade waved his hand and instantly, Eragon felt Durza's consciousness piercing into his mind like daggers. He almost dropped his sword as he cried out, putting up mental barriers to block Durza from entering his mind. He felt his magic reserved quickly draining. Durza lunged forward. Eragon narrowly managed to blocked the Shade's sword. As he parried several more attacks, it became clear that Durza was toying with him. The Shade telepathically launched two loose rocks at Eragon, forcing him to deflect them, draining even more of his energy.

Eragon glanced around for any signs of help. Arya and Murtagh were both still trying to hold off the urgals and Brom was busy dealing with Galbatorix's assassin.

Durza laughed and unleashed a series of fast attacks which Eragon was just barely able to fend off. He was being pushed back little by little toward the edge of the cliff.

Brom tried to stand as Seven quickly advanced.

"I had hoped you would put up more of a fight this time." the assassin said flatly. "I'll try to make this quick."

Brom held Zar'roc in a defensive stance as he sat on the ground. Seven raised his arm mounted sword, ready to strike. An arrow whizzed through the air, striking the assassin in the back and deflecting off his armor with a metallic ping. Seven turned to see where it had come from and saw Murtagh aiming a second arrow at him. He fired and Seven effortlessly deflected the arrow with a wave of amethyst energy. The armored warrior charged forward. Murtagh tried to draw his sword but the assassin was too quick. Before Murtagh could react, Seven struck him with a devastating backhand to the face, Seven sending him tumbling down the side of the hill while his unsheathed hand-and-a-half sword landed at the assassin's feet.

By now, the few remaining urgals were retreating. Arya rushed to Brom's aid. Seven, seeing that he now faced two opponents, quickly picked up Murtagh's sword in his right hand. Brom limped forward. His knee was injured, but he could still fight. Both the Rider and the elf attacked the assassin at once. Seven easily blocked both attacks. No matter what angle Brom and Arya tried to attack from, the armored monster was able to either block or dodge their attacks. He seemed to possess incredible agility and stamina for someone laden down with a heavy suit of armor. Sparks flew from the tips of his blades as Seven infused both of his swords with electricity. Brom was able to ward himself and received a minor shock, but Arya, still too weak to perform complex magic, received a powerful jolt. The elf stumbled backward but quickly rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile, Eragon's strength was ebbing more and more by the second. Durza raised his sword to deliver a downward strike, but without warning, the Shade vanished in a puff of black smoke. He rematerialized behind Eragon, swinging his sword swiftly downward. Eragon spun around just in time to blocked the attack. Durza teleported again, appearing behind the exhausted Rider once again. This time Eragon wasn't fast enough. He cried out in agony as Durza's sword cut into his back. Eragon collapsed on the ground, clasping a hand over his back and feeling the warm blood pouring from a cut on his back. Saphira cried out as she saw the partner-of-her-heart-and-mind collapse.

Brom, hearing his son cry out and seeing him fall to the ground, knew he had to act now. Summoning the massive reserve of energy stored in the ruby on Zar'roc's hilt, he launched a vicious series of fireball attacks at Seven, driving the assassin closer to the edge of the cliff. He struck with a furiosity unseen since his last battle with Morzan, driving Seven to the very edge of the cliff. Although he couldn't see the warrior's face, hidden beneath the expressionless helmet, he could imagine that Seven was quick shocked.

"Go help Eragon! I'll hold this dark creature at bay!" Arya shouted.

Brom nodded and turned and ran toward Durza, ignoring the pain in his injured knee.

Durza stood over Eragon, smirking. "That was so easy it was almost sad."

"Get away from him!" Brom bellowed, brandishing Zar'roc.

Durza scowled and unleashed his full power upon the elderly Rider. Brom fended off the attack using the energy stored in Zar'roc. Durza teleported again, reappearing behind him just as he had with Eragon, With his injured leg, Brom was unable to turn in time to block the attack. Durza backhanded Brom, knocking him to the ground again. The Shade kicked Zar'roc out of his reach and pointed his sword at Brom.

"Well, that was a disappointment." The Shade crowed.

Behind him, Eragon eyed the ruby Rider sword. He begun to crawl toward it, making slow, subtle movements to as not to draw Durza's attention. His hands grasped the hilt of the sword. Slowly, Eragon got to his feet, trying to ignore the burning pain in his back.

Durza smirked, staring down at the old Rider. "I've waited a long time for this, old man."

Raising his sword over his head to strike the final blow, Durza taunted with an evil grin, "Be sure to give my regards to Saphira, won't you?"

A sudden jolt of pain shot through Durza's back, causing the Shade to cry out in surprise and to drop his sword. Looking down, Durza was horrified to see Zar'roc's blade protruding from his chest.

"Why don't you tell her yourself!" Eragon spat, wrenching the sword from Durza's back.

Durza, stated at Eragon, a look of horror and disbelief on his face as his body began to dematerialize. The Shade's mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds until his body finally exploded in a blast of dark energy, knocking Eragon off his feet.

A searing hot pain burned deep into Eragon's body, centered around the wound on his back. Gradually the pain wavered and his vision darkened until he had faded from consciousness.

Witnessing Durza's death, Seven realized the battle was lost. He unleashed one last blast of fire at Arya. While the elf avoided the attack, Seven nimbly slid down the side of the cliff where Murtagh still lay unconscious. Arya started down after him. Realizing that he was still being pursued, Seven grabbed Murtagh and teleported away.

"Coward…" Arya uttered.

Making her way back up the ridge, the elf found Brom cradling Eragon's unconscious form in his arms, drawing energy from Saphira to mend Eragon's wounds. Saphira sat beside her wounded Rider, a look of great concern in her eyes. The roots that bound her had crumbled when Durza died.

"The assassin escaped." Arya panted. "He took Murtagh with him. There was nothing I could do."

"Murtagh knew the risks." Brom replied, thoroughly exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Gazing at Saphira, Brom reassured the dragon, "We should be alright. I can't heal this wound completely but perhaps the elves can do more."

"We need to rest before we worry about anything else." Arya suggested.

Brom nodded. "Agreed."

.

.

.

Eragon awoke to the sensation of wind rushing past him. As he opened his eyes, he could see blue sky, sunlight, and clouds blowing past.

"Saphira?" he groaned, sitting upright.

Eragon was strapped into his saddle on Saphira's back. Down below was a seemingly endless forest.

Upon hearing her Riders voice, Saphira turned her head around, humming contentedly.

_I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up! _she exclaimed, her voice filled with both worry and relief.

"How long was I asleep?"

_Two days._ The dragon answered. _We just arrived at Du Weldenvarden this morning. Brom says we should arrive at Ellesmera tomorrow evening at the rate we are going._

_ "_Why is it that every time I lose consciousness, I'm always out cold for days?" Eragon uttered.

_Brom will want to know that you're awake now._ Saphira said, diving downward toward the forest below.

Eragon held on for dear life as Saphira weaved through the trees and touched down just in front of Brom and Arya.

"Ah, you're awake." Brom said with a smile.

Brom helped Eragon down from the saddle.

"What happened to Durza?" the young Rider asked.

"You killed him." Brom replied, almost grinning. "And I want you to know that I am proud of you. Few could have accomplished such a feat."

Eragon smiled upon hearing those words. However, his smile quickly faded when he saw Arya, riding on Cadoc and leading Tornac, whose saddle was empty.

"Where is Murtagh?" he asked glancing around.

Brom sighed. "That armored monster made off with him. There was nothing we could do."

"We have to go after him!" Eragon exclaimed.

_Eragon, we narrowly escaped with our lives!_ objected Saphira. _Murtagh will be alright. He said himself that he has escaped from the Empire numerous times before._

This did little to comfort Eragon. However, there would be no time to brood over the issue. What happened next caught everyone completely by surprise. Everyone heard the unmistakable whooshing sound of wings overhead and a dragon swooped down through the trees, gently touching down nearby. The dragon took a few steps forward, folding it's wings. There was dead silence for several seconds as the Eragon, Saphira, Brom, and Arya stared at the dragon that had appeared out of nowhere. The dragon was roughly fifty feet from head to tail and its scales were a brilliant hue of aquamarine. As the dragon stepped forward, Saphira got to her feet and snarled, flaring her wings. She did not know who this dragon was, where it had come from, or what its intentions were. Her top concern was protecting Eragon.

The unknown dragon gazed at Saphira and spoke with a gentle female voice. _Peace, young one. I mean you no harm._

The dragon surveyed Eragon and Arya before turning her attention to Brom, who stared back at her with a wide-eyed expression of shock as if he were seeing at a ghost. He was speechless.

Finally, as Brom gazed up at the dragon, he managed to utter a single word of complete disbelief.

"Saphira…"

To be continued…

**Well I bet nobody saw THAT ending coming. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been real busy lately.**


End file.
